Dazfen Whitepaw
'Dazfen Whitepaw '''is a male Dogfolk and the Vice-leader of the Rosethorn Thieves. He is 45 years old. Appearance Dazfen is a bulky, tough Rottweiler with white makings instead of the typical Reddish-brown ones. His tail is long and curly, and his eyes are a bright sky blue. He has a scar that can be seen from the right side of his face, crossing his eye. He wears thick leather armor with red and white painted steel plates, covering his torso, back, front and back legs, and even tail, as well as a insignia of the Rosethorn in his chest. He used to wear a black hood until he became too old to work as an assassin himself. He then simply began wearing the leather armor he wore ever since he founded the thieves's clan, such that used to be hidden under his cloak. Biography Dazfen is the older brother of Merkus. Their parents were of the middle-class in Camalan. Around the age of 15 they began to work in the city. They had a job at a restaurant, but Dazfen and Merkus were never skilled in cooking, therefore, as they grew, they seeked jobs that suited them. It mostly revolved around being security guards to several popular shops in Camalan. Merkus was an excellent Guard, being easily able to stop thieves in their tracks, but Dazfen was more focused on the opportunities on learning from the places they guarded. He was even allowed to visit the stores themselves freely every now and then, the Rottweiler's knowledge grew on such times. Few years later he met Osiria Rosescatter as a kitten in the streets. Dafzen adopted her, but Merkus decided to stay on his job so he could still earn money in order to raise Osiria. The three later formed the Rosethorn Thieves, Merkus and Dazfen dropping their jobs as guards and now worked as assassins for hire. They collected a lot of gold from such business, therefore being able to create a base for them, armor for themselves, and as well as mantaining themselves properly. Dazfen at around 25 years old, along Merkus and Osiria, began searching for new members for their team. As they recruited many members, Dazfen proposed that they could also serve as treasure hunters and explorers, therefore aquiring a new mission for the Thieves. They did not just obtain members but many allies they could come to in need. Dazfen at 30 years old met Afisi Stormane, who she also got rescued by him in a similar manner to Osiria. But she had a much serious problem, she had an accident that caused her to lose all 4 paws, becoming unable to walk. Dazfen heard the news about a ''"Young Catfolk Engineer suffered fire accident, loses all 4 paws after event" somewhere in the city. He then went to meet with Afisi herself at the hospital. He talked to her adoptive parents about that he could help her recover. Then he headed to her room, where he learned about the Manul's plans on building artificial paws, steel-plated, and alluminum-based. He agreed to help her with such said project. A day later he returned with a wheelchair, and took her to an old workshop in the slums of Camalan. After a week they finally built her paws, and through some time of testing, Afisi could walk like a normal Cat again, though she was no longer soft and quiet-footed as a normal being of her kin. Afisi gladly joined the Rosethorn Thieves after being helped, Dazfen being her mentor. Personality Dazfen is an intelligent dog that knows many things about lore and exploration. He is not agressive at all even though his real-life Earth species occasionally states otherwise, he is rather emphatic, kind, and willing to help others even if they do not do the same for him (although the Rosethorn Thieves have a rule that says they should) and is very hard to anger. The dog has not personally killed anyone himself, unlike most of his clan. He only assists in kills. He is secretly too soft-hearted to take a life alone, and will rather have someone else have the initial attack. Category:Characters